


Lipstick and the Librarian

by TwistedLittleLemon



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, Good Peter Pettigrew, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedLittleLemon/pseuds/TwistedLittleLemon
Summary: What are you trying to say, Lupin? Crimson isn't my colour!"Remus rolled his eyes and, despite his supposed aversion to the red lipstick, he kissed Sirius again. This time a little more passionately."You secretly love it," Sirius murmured, a wicked, wide smirk pulling at his very red lips.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148669
Kudos: 20





	Lipstick and the Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Aren't you supposed t be working?"

Ship: Wolfstar  
Prompt: "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

It was lucky the bookshop was quiet on Mondays or Sirius would never have been allowed in (or at least that's what Moony says, but Sirius knew he had the werewolf wrapped around his little finger). It wasn't that Remus didn't enjoy Sirius' company because, in fact, Remus adored his boyfriend's presence so much so that the git never failed to distract Remus from his work. 

But Mondays were quiet with usually only a handful of customers so Sirius was allowed to step foot in the Lupin Library. 

Remus and Peter — who was helping out during Remus' mother's absence — sat behind the counter calmly chatting about what Sirius assumed was absolute nonsense. Their heads briefly turning as the jingle of the bell above the shop door announced Sirius' arrival.

Peter grinned lifting a hand in hello as he stood. 

"Alright mate?" Sirius asked, dumping his helmet on the ottoman that sat near the door.

"Good thanks," Pete replied, taking Remus' empty mug. "Just on my way out, actually." He then disappeared into the backroom. 

Sirius walked towards the counter, eyes lighting up gleefully as he approached Remus who seemed rather exhausted for a Monday afternoon. Sirius leaned across and kissed his boyfriend on the nose, delighting in the turn of Remus' lips. 

"Aright, babe?" Sirius mumbled softly, placing his pale hand over Remus' scarred. 

Remus hummed. "Just tired and achy, love, don't worry about me," he soothed, locking his fingers with Sirius' and leaning across the counter to place a lingering kiss to Sirius' red lips (he had been trying out various shades of lipstick during the past month). "I like yesterday's colour better," Remus commented. 

Sirius narrows his eyes, pouting his lips. "What are you trying to say, Lupin? Crimson isn't my colour!"

Remus rolled his eyes and, despite his supposed aversion to the red lipstick, he kissed Sirius again. This time a little more passionately. 

"You secretly love it," Sirius murmured, a wicked, wide smirk pulling at his very red lips. 

Remus ignored the flush of his cheeks as he moved forward and kissed Sirius again, his mouth opening slightly as his boyfriend pulled him closer — well as physically close as two can be with a counter in the middle. 

"Oi! Remus, aren't you supposed to be working?" Peter, much to Sirius' dismay, interrupted. He had left the backroom, now adorning a jean jacket and neon pink backpack (a gift from Sirius and James). 

"Oh bugger off Wormy, go and snog Mary," Sirius exclaimed with a roll if his eyes before reconnecting his and Remus' mouths.

Peter laughed, making sure to throw a paperback book at his best mates as he left the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are very much appreciated. I am trying to get some motivation back by writing a little bit every day. Here was today's work.


End file.
